Outcasts
Outcasts RPed by Vault Ninja (No longer in the RP) (Now under the control of Aldin) Outcasts History: Following the Outcasts split from Lyon's BoS, they left the Citadel with whatever they could carry and headed North to Fort Independence where they drove back the raider forces and established a fortified enclave in the ruins of Fairfax. They used force to establish themselves in the area and rebuilt much of the fort's facilities and began to send out scouting patrols to scour the area for technology to be brought back to the Fort and secured in the vaults for further use. When the Enclave appeared and took control of the Project Purity facility, the Outcasts stayed out of the conflict, despite pleas from the Brotherhood. It was only when Protector Henry Casdin was killed by a Vertibird bombardment did the Outcasts take an interest in the war. In retaliation for Casdin's death the Outcasts swept into the ruins of Fairfax, killing all the raiders in the city along with the Enclave outposts on the outskirts. The Enclave weaponry was put to good use by the Outcasts who then began attacking Enclave Outposts within range of Fort Independence, using their captured technology to continue to expand their power in Virginia. During the campaign against the Enclave a Protector named Thomas Edfield distinguished himself during battle and rose through the ranks, eventually establishing himself as High Proctor. Under Edfield's leadership the Outcasts flourished and when the Enclave counter attack left the Citadel decimated, many Brotherhood members left Lyon's chapter and made their way to Fairfax to join the Outcasts. With their ranks swelled by the former Brotherhood soldiers, many of whom were experienced veterans that had part of the original expedition sent from out West, the Outcasts began their first offensive moves against Lyon's BoS. While the Brotherhood was occupied fighting the Enclave the Outcasts picked off many outposts in the D.C ruins, further lessening the Brotherhood's control over the region. With the Brotherhood now at it's weakest, the Outcasts continue to build up their strength for the upcoming attack on the citadel. Location Location: Fairfax, Virginia Economy Economy: The Outcasts produce a wide array of ammunition and medical supplies that they use in trading, mostly for technology. Culture Culture: The Outcasts are a group that split away from Lyon's BoS and held on their original mission from out West, to gather and preserve technology, not save the locals as Lyons would have them do. They are semi-xenophobic and have little tolerance for wastelanders, believing them to be a little more advanced than savages. Government Government: Technically a military dictatorship, they have done away with the title of Elder and are instead ruled by a "High Proctor". There are several commanders that serve under the High Proctor and give him advice on certain situations, similar to the President's Cabinet. Military Military: Outcast squads typicaly operate in 3 man squads with a robotic support unit, typically either a Robo-Brain or Sentry Bot. Troops are equipped with either laser and plasma weaponry or conventional fire arms, their armor is either the T-45d or the T-51b power armor. The Outcasts have access to a small amount of captured Enclave gear, mainly the APA Mark II and various weaponry, including a Vertibird taken from Brotherhood forces. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: Super mutants are shot on sight, non-feral ghouls are mostly left alone. Category:Factions